Duo's Birthday
by PinkWhirlWind
Summary: Duo's and his lover celebrate his birthday, cross dressing, waltzing, birthday cake


Duo's Birthday By Nix Winter Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Weiss Kruez. Authors Notes: this is the rated R version. The version with a higher rating is at http://groups.yahoo.com/group/yaoierotica/ is in the adult section of yahoo groups. Pairings: Duo and Brad from WK Warnings: yaoi and cross dressing  
  
"Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudel, these area few of my favorite things," Brad's voice, a deep tenor, reverberated through his office. No one was home. Nori had gone for two weeks to a camp on Mt. Fuji. Duo was due to return from a mission, but not for another three hours.  
  
In Brad's life before Duo there had not been time nor the mental energy for such things as singing. Being a good guy was slightly boring though and it left plenty of time for hobbies, so the Oracle had adopted several; the most important to him being finding out all the cogs and belts in Duo Maxwell's psyche. Singing was just something that he did when no one would ever catch him and he wasn't able to pry into Duo's mind and past.  
  
His voice echoed through the main living area as he crossed to the kitchen. Happy songs, that's all he would sing today. He didn't believe in Farnid's new found religion, but he did know that ghosts and demons occasionally lurked around Duo and that if his singing didn't scare them away, maybe the happy lyrics would. He didn't want any of them here today, only happy things.  
  
Wearing only a pair of gray slacks and a light blue shirt, he opened the oven. Sweet strawberry cake scent filled the room, and for a moment, an irrational concern that the sweet smell of it would some how corrode the weights or his punching bag. He shook his head, shaking off the odd thought. He also closed the oven door, gently so as not to make the cake 'fall'.  
  
It would have been more in character to order the cake, but Brad was afraid that someone would find out if he did. So he'd baked his first cake, made the frosting and spent nearly four hours learning to make roses. It was easy enough to predict when the rose was going go lopsided, but difficult to understand exactly how not to cause such unnatural blossoms.  
  
Cakes were easier to predict than Duo, however and his lover's reaction to what he had planned for the day was still unknown to Brad. This was one of the things that both terrified him and enticed him about younger man. And so he finished the cake, sang away the demons from the house, and waited.  
  
When Duo came through the door, a full ten minutes later than he'd said he would, Carson was waiting for him, black hair in perfect place, black tux in tailored perfection. The red rose he held in his hands was a bud only, and of the deepest red.  
  
Duo stopped, dropped the duffle bag he'd had on his shoulder, tilted his head just slightly, his eyebrows drawing over violet eyes. "Brad?"  
  
Brad took one step forward and caught Duo's hand, ignoring the gun powder and the slight remnant of blasting gel as well, as he brought his lover's palm to his lips. "Welcome home."  
  
"Miss me?" Duo asked, slightly confused, feeling wickedly underdressed in military issue pants and tee-shirt, dirt sticking to his skin by the sweat he hadn't gotten the time to shower off yet.  
  
"You never left me, so I didn't miss you," Brad said, then worried that it might have been the wrong thing to say, but it was his truth, so he didn't take it back. "I have found something you were looking for."  
  
"That so?" Duo asked, kicking his duffle bag in and shutting the door with his foot.  
  
"Happy Birthday." Brad held the rose out to him and Duo frozen, fingers touching the petals.  
  
If anyone else had said that to him, he would have fined them in teeth. Brad said it though. That made it true. "Happy Birthday."  
  
"You're twenty-one."  
  
"Twenty-one?"  
  
Brad nodded. "A more beautiful twenty-one I have never seen. The cake is strawberry, with milk chocolate frosting. I managed several decent roses, but acceptable penmanship seemed beyond me. I hope it's acceptable."  
  
Duo stepped around him, taking the rose with him. There on the counter was the cake, and Duo smiled, knowing that Brad knew it was half a centimeter higher on one end then the other. His smile twitched, higher on one side then the other, and when he turned, his tongue was pressed to to his upper lip, inadvertently licking away soot. "It's mine? I can do anything I want with it."  
  
Brad motioned with his both hands, palms up, moving one from the other as he nodded. "It is yours. I considered getting you twenty others, but I think I shall order them, one a week."  
  
"Naw, I don't want them. This is the one I want." Duo said, turning back to his cake, no candles, just chocolate roses and more or less smooth surfaces. He licked his pointer finger clean then drew his finger through the frosting. 'Duo loves Brad. Happy Birthday."  
  
Without a word, Brad turned Duo towards him and kissed him, before he could lick that frosting away, cleaning his lover's lips with his own, cleaning a mouth that hadn't seen a toothbrush in a week. Duo melted easily into the kiss, his solider persona melting like sugar in the water of Brad's kiss.  
  
After the kiss, Brad guided Duo's frosting slicked finger to his own mouth, watching Duo's eyes as he sucked his finger, swirling his tongue around it, cleaning away the sweet chocolate. "In our room, on the bed. Go. Dress."  
  
"Yeah. Okay." Duo said. "Is it another surprise?"  
  
Brad smiled, pushed his glasses back up his nose and moved towards the kitchen. Duo watched him for another moment before heading towards their bedroom.  
  
The outfit laid out for him far out paced the surprise of his birthday. Brad had done his research, but Duo couldn't find it in himself to be angry. There were no secrets between them, though this was more than Duo knew Brad knew. It was exactly the dress he'd been looking at on line. Long, white satin, like something from an ancient black and white vid. There were matching shoes, with little white feather fluffies on the front, and a black velvet box which he picked up. Inside were diamond dangle earrings, clips.  
  
The bathroom was lit by several tall white candles and a bath draw with white rose petals floating in the water. Duo backed out of the beautiful bathroom, out of the bed room, and stripped in the hall way. He peeled off his tee-shirt, toed off hs boots and dropped his pants right there, then kicked the lot of them to the side. Leaving the pile of mission residue, he was loosening his braid as he went back into the bathroom.  
  
He really didn't know how Brad had known, or accepted. Death in a white evening gown? It wasn't so bad, he supposed in the scope of things, but he was smiling as he looked at the dress, his feet sinking into the plush carpet. There were just some things that one had to accept without too much thinking.  
  
Quickly, he got himself into the tub, scrubbing away the dirt of his mission, the sweat, the blood that wasn't his, wishing he could scrub away the scrapes on his knuckles. Sometimes Brad helped him with his hair, but not this time. This time, the transformation was part of Duo's present.  
  
It took time to dry all that mass of hair, even with the hair dryer, but the time was welcome, really. Time to soak in how truly he was known, time to fluctuate between anticipation and anxiety. Brad liked him as a male, he didn't know what his lover was going to think of him in a white satin evening gown.  
  
Looking at himself in the mirror, pink nipples showing under a curtain of dark brown hair, Duo almost couldn't bring himself to look at his own face. Ugly words surfaced for him when he did. Fag. Homo. Fruit. Pretty. He traced his fingers over his lips, curvy female lips. From the counter, he picked up one of the diamond combs and tucked it into his hair, bringing it away from his face. Then the other side, so that they pulled a bit, but didn't really tame his hair in the least. It hung all the way to the back of his knees, and he ran his fingers through it, combing away the slight damp that remained. It was his first possession, his longest possession, and he wondered what the spirits of his parents would think of a son about to slip into white satin, with hair like a princess.  
  
It was a connection he'd never make, between himself and his parents. His birthday, it was some kind of link into himself and it was Brad who'd given him that, Brad who received the lion's share of his devotion and love. Quickly he moved one of the smaller candles to the counter and with his fingers touching the warm sides, he sent a prayer out to the spirits of his parents, thanking them, apologizing for the things he couldn't give them. "Thank you," he whispered, then blew out the candle, sealing the prayer.  
  
Tears in his eyes, he moved into the bedroom and stepped into his new dress, the past all left behind now. It was just the present, just this gift he'd been given. With excited and nervous fingers, he drew the straps up over his shoulders, under his hair and reached behind him to pull up the zipper. It was then that he found Brad's hands there, searching in the waterfall of chestnut for the zipper. Silently, Duo leaned back against him, and let him pull the zipper up.  
  
Strong fingers, without judgment, without any great excitement either though, Brad's fingers pulled up, closing the satin around Duo's body. Duo stepped into the shoes and almost fell over as he tried to balance on the high heels. Brad smiled and caught his elbow, spinning him around, pulling him close, one arm behind his back. "How do you feel?"  
  
Duo blushed then, hiding his face against Brad's dress shirt. "Uh.."  
  
He couldn't see the smirk on Brad's face, but he maybe felt it in the way his chest held for a moment before taking a deep breath. "Let me put the earrings on?"  
  
Duo stepped back, blush still up his cheeks, still brightening. "Okay."  
  
Of course, that only made it worse, as the silk did nothing to hide his excitement. Brad didn't give any sign of noticing the odd way the gown hung over Duo's body. Confident fingers closed one diamond earring then the other on ears that were more used to a com ear piece. The back of Brad's fingers brushed over Duo's cheek, against the heat of his blush. "You are beautiful to me, fatigues or satin. Come dance with me."  
  
It wasn't an invitation and Duo closed his fingers around Brad's as he let himself be lead into the main room. Soft music, a waltz, and more candle light waited for them. Brad turned, lifting Duo's hand as his other hand reached around and pulled him close, hand in the small of his back. If Duo could have meeped, he would have, but the music restarted, and Brad carried him into the waltz, compensating for Duo's lack of balance on the heels, guiding him around the room as if Brad had danced every night of his life.  
  
The next song was a little faster and Duo had his balance now. They moved over the polished wood floor with a precision that was more of warriors than romantic dancers, but it was their precision. Duo's hand rested in Brad's, a light touch that only floated above trying to take control the dance, even in this, this lovely gift, the competition between them sparked like static, sizzling, burning. Brad closed his hand around Duo's and dipped him, taking his satin wrapped lover completely off balance, and then kissing him. It was a kiss that ended the dance, Brad's arms went around Duo's waist as he pulled him back into a standing position. "You have a problem," he teased in Duo's diamond studded ear, even as he rubbed his thigh against the tent of white satin.  
  
"I can't help it. You make me hard." Duo said, then forced down the giggle that would have come after. "I don't sound like a lady."  
  
"You don't look like one either," Brad snarled, kisses going down Duo's throat. "Sit down on the bench, hold onto the bar."  
  
Duo did as he was asked and there was a lovely few minutes between them. Afterward, they lay on the floor.  
  
Getting comfortable, Duo's head on Brad's chest, Brad's arm around him, they lay there, just happy with the world. "I'm glad you're alive, Duo Maxwell."  
  
"Brad. I love you," Duo replied, fingers trailing in the cream he'd left on Brad's belly. "Is this a new tradition?"  
  
With one finger, Brad pushed his glasses back up his nose. "I don't want to wait that long. Perhaps we'll practice every other day or so."  
  
"Nympho."  
  
"I, my dear sir," Brad teased, touching his thumb to Duo's nose, "Am a satyr."  
  
Duo laughed softly. It was a lovely birthday, a very lovely first birthday. 


End file.
